


дышать твоим дыханием

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После секса Стив должен кое-что спросить у Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	дышать твоим дыханием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [aches to breathe your breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209171) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Баки?

Они лежали на кровати, всё еще потные и запыхавшиеся, и прижимались друг к другу с усталым удовлетворением. Стив знал, что сейчас неподходящее время, но он должен был спросить.

— Да?

— Почему ты не помнишь ничего еще?

Баки напрягся.

— Я стараюсь.

— Я знаю. И не надо никуда спешить. Но... как ты думаешь, почему ты помнишь, что мы делали в постели, но не помнишь ничего другого?

Стив долго ждал, пока Баки повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Ты знаешь.

Стив закрыл глаза.

— Теперь знаю.

— Я не думаю, что ты стал бы... делать это... если бы я не сказал, что я это помню.

Стив открыл глаза и сглотнул.

— Я должен был сам сделать выбор.

— Извини.

— Извини?

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Стив отодвинулся и встал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, почему ты солгал. Особенно об этом! Ты никогда не лгал о чем-то подобном.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что прежний Баки никогда не лгал о чем-то подобном. Вот что ты хочешь сказать, верно?

— Прости.

Стив опустился обратно на кровать и Баки сел, держась от него на некотором расстоянии.

После долгого молчания, Баки сказал:

— Мне это было нужно, Стив. 

— Что?

Баки поднял голову и посмотрел на него, на глазах выступили слезы, зубы крепко сжаты.

— Я смотрю на тебя и хочу... этого. Словно в мире нет ничего другого, словно я не могу дышать, словно я умру, если не прикоснусь к тебе. Поэтому... я сказал тебе то, что ты хотел услышать.

— Ох, — тихо произнес Стив, опустив глаза.

В конце концов, Баки снова заговорил.

— Значит, так он к тебе относился? Прежний Баки?

— Я не знаю. Но так я относился к нему.

Баки грустно улыбнулся и осторожно провел пальцами по волосам Стива. 

— Мы должны прекратить делать это? Ты собираешься лишить меня этого, потому что я не могу вспомнить?

Ему не удалось скрыть гнев и обиду в голосе.

Стив поморщился, а затем пододвинулся ближе и крепко обнял Баки.

— Мы всё еще можем делать это, — пообещал он. 

— Ты не кажешься особо уверенным, — тихо сказал Баки.

Стив сжал зубы.

— Я обещаю, — произнес он, поцеловал Баки в щеку и продолжил прикасаться к нему теплыми мягкими губами, когда Баки прижался к нему.


End file.
